1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus for transmitting transmitted/received data to an information management center, and relates to an image communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
By the revision of law made by Federal Securities and Exchange Commission in US, securities firms are obliged to have all data received by a facsimile apparatus browsed by a supervisor per reception and to store all copies. It is considered that a considerable amount of operations such as copying operation, filing operation, etc., occurs in order to abide by the law, and this causes troubles in day to day businesses.
In connection with such obligation, it is thought that data is received by the facsimile apparatus, thereafter, the same data is newly facsimile transmitted to a file server of an information management center for storing received data, document, etc. Also, it is thought that data is transmitted by the facsimile apparatus, thereafter, the same data is newly facsimile transmitted to the center. However, there is a problem in that such a facsimile transmission of the same data to the center after performing the facsimile transmission or reception causes an increase in communication costs.